You're Stupid
by Destiel101
Summary: These are little one-shot type things that are tied into my story You're What! Told mostly from a Loki perspective. Nothing really that bad in here but keeping the M rating because of the original story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that ties into You're What? I know I need to update it, but I am battling some severe depression right now, the only reason I have this is because I wrote it last year at the start of the summer and I'm just now getting around to typing it up. This is the start. I will do it in pieces. Sorry if anyone is ooc.**

* * *

He was an idiot. That Loki was sure of.

He had nothing against the Captain. Before. Watching them fall for each other, and then get together was painful enough.

But Loki was sure he physically saw Thor's heart break. He hated his brother. So much. But the one thing he would never admit, was how much he still loved him.

You cannot just forget over a thousand years of being brothers. There were times Loki wished things could be as they used to; but he knew it would never be the same. Never again.

The biggest problem, he knew, was that Thor thought he was dead. And that's how Loki wanted it to be. For now at least.

When Thor started getting sick, he wasn't too worried. Even the mighty Thor can get a cold. Then it got worse. They couldn't figure out what was wrong.

So Loki decided to have a look. He cast a spell. He was not expecting the answer he got.

Pregnant.

One month pregnant.

Loki could feel the glow of the child, the life growing inside his brother. He didn't reveal himself, but he did stick around to keep an eye on things. Usually he would curse his brother's stupidity. But not many people would know. Not unless they were trying for it.

He was slightly impressed when they figured it out. But he had a weird kind of respect for that thing, JARVIS was it? A smart thing.

What he wasn't surprised about was him not telling the Captain. He saw that one coming. What he didn't see coming was the Captain leaving and not returning.

At first he kept his distance. Watching from afar as Thor's team mates comforted him. Or at least tried too. He knew his brother and he knew that, despite their best efforts, it just wasn't working.


	2. Chapter 2

Stark had an event he needed to appear at. He had extended an invitation to the others. Thor wasn't going anywhere in his state. But after some pushing from him, they all agreed to go. They had all been coped up inside with him all month and they deserved a night out.

He then promised he would be fine and he would call if he needed anything. He was fine at first, but Loki could see him mind wandering with the lack of people to distract him. Wandering into dangerous territory.

It wasn't too long before he ended up in his room, on the verge of tears. Needing someone, but not knowing who. Loki did. He though it over for a while. It was the sheer pain in his brother's eyes that made up his mind. So he revealed himself.

At first he wasn't noticed. Loki knew that is was only a matter of time before Thor noticed his presence. And he was right. Only a couple minutes passed before Thor slowly looked up. Not knowing who would be there but certainly not expecting Loki.

First it was disbelief, the next was denial. Then acceptance and finally, anger mixed with happiness. He was just staring at Loki, not knowing whether to hug him or kill him. Loki just stood there. Waiting for him to do something. Waiting for some sort of reaction from him.

When nothing came he took a hesitant step forward. He hesitated a second time before speaking. "I know you're angry. I know you're upset. I know I have a lot to explain. And yes, I was planning on keeping this from you. For my own reasons. But you're right, we are brothers. I hate you, but I love you. So I can't just sit by and watch you suffer through this alone. So here I am."

He goes silent, waiting for Thor to say something, anything. Instead he gets up off the bed and walks over to Loki, standing right in front of him. He stands a minute before smirking, one of the unshed tears falling down his face. "I missed you." He barely whispers it before reaching out and embracing Loki. And for the first time in years, Loki hugs back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a couple hours later, after explanations from both Loki and Thor and promises from everyone (including JARVIS) that Loki's presence will be kept a secret from the others. Once everyone got home, Loki disappeared, with more promises, this time to return.

On the outside, Thor seemed the same to the others but on the inside he was jumping for joy. As was Loki. Things were good between them. He was afraid that Thor would hate him for faking his death. And maybe he was still a little angry, who wouldn't be? But he didn't sense any hate from his brother.

It was hard to trust someone you thought had died, but it didn't even faze him. Once Thor was sure it was really him, it was as if it had never happened.

* * *

For a month and a half it was Loki dodging the Avengers. Romanoff the most. Loki was relieved when Thor didn't even suggest they tell her. It was like some sort of game. They had to tip toe around. At any moment they could get caught.

Sometimes Loki had to teleport away mid-sentence. Luckily they had arranged something with JARVIS. Whenever someone almost caught them, they aid he was having a conversation with JARVIS. They have a whole lost of things and would pick a random topic and they would go with it. JARVIS was even smart enough to make up transcripts in case Tony asked for them. (which of course he did)

It hurt Loki to see Thor so depressed, knowing he could only fix it for a short amount of time. Loki knew from personal experience how hard pregnancy can be, especially when the 'father' was not around. The one thing he knew that sucked, even without any experience, was morning sickness. The worst was when it hit him in the early hours of the morning. Sometimes even waking him up.

There was one night, when Loki returned to Thor's room a few hours after a sudden disappearance, only to find him throwing up in the bathroom. Once he caught his breath, he told Loki how he had been in here for a while. Nothing is left in his stomach it he keeps throwing up, or at least trying to.

Dr. Banner had told him it was just stress and all the things happening causing his blood pressure and hormones to act up, in turn making his stomach upset and stay upset. He said it should pass, but it may take a couple hours.

As the night wore on and the morning came closer, Loki got more and more worried and Thor seemed to be getting worse, not better.

At around four in the morning, Thor had barely been able to go ten minutes without heaving. It was causing a lot of strain on him and he was exhausted. Loki sat by him, rubbing his back. For once not paying attention to his surroundings.

Not noticing that Natasha Romanoff had been standing at the bathroom door watching them for a long time. When she walked in she was immediately worried. She had just gotten back from a mission over seas that had taken her a few days to carry out. Once she arrived, Bruce had told her what was going on and she went straight up to check on Thor.

When she got there, she headed right to the bathroom. And not that she'll ever admit it, but was actually surprised when she saw Loki sitting by Thor, rubbing his back and watching him with a worried look on his face.

Her first instinct was to run to Thor and get him away, but something stopped her. Maybe it was the worry shining in Loki's eyes. Or maybe it was the way Thor would lean slightly into Loki's hand on his back. She didn't know what was going on, but somehow she did know that no one was in danger.

What came next was anger. Anger at Loki for all he did. What he did to New York. What he did to Clint. Even what he did to Thor. But again, it was all shot down by the scene in front of her. The way Thor leaned his head on Loki's shoulder to relax, the small smile of Loki's lips when he does. It was weird, and she couldn't explain it. Not at first, but then she realized exactly what she was seeing.

Brothers.

She was seeing two brothers. Two brothers that have gone through so much. So much hatred and hardships, but still love each other more than anything. Despite everything.

So after a while she slowly walks towards the two and sits on the other side of them. Loki notices right away and his eyes go wide, his mouth opening slightly in panic. Thor notices the change in Loki's body language and opens his eyes, immediately spotting Natasha. He just smiles tiredly and reaches out, taking one of her hands.

She smiles back before he closes his eyes. She then looks up at Loki, who is still staring at her. Waiting for her to do something. So she smiles at him. Kindness, but a warning in her eyes. He relaxes and smiles back in understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

After that, Natasha would be there when Loki was too. JARVIS stopped warning them when she was coming. Loki and Natasha had a few conversations whenever Thor fell asleep. There were threats and promises from both sides. Then suddenly they would find themselves talking about random things for hours.

They were all sitting in silence one day, when they all realized something.

They were friends.

The three of them.

What surprised them the most was Natasha and Loki. Unlikely friends, but friends just the same. It was odd, but comforting at the same time. It gave Thor hope that the others could become friends with Loki too.

Just maybe. Despite everything he did, Loki had this odd sort of comforting presence. He was always calm, knew just what to say. And watching him and Thor act like brothers, the bantering, jokes, and subtle gestures. It was a nice change.

Natasha noticed that Loki did everything he could to make Thor smile. Even if it's just a really lame joke. Never letting even the comfortable silences last too long in fear of Thor's mind wandering, knowing exactly where it would go.

It when on like that for about four months before they got news of where the Captain was.

Loki spent a couple hours listening to Thor's ranting about how much he hated Steve and how much he loved him. He went on and on, until he tired himself out from pacing.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed.

Loki, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, scoots over to where Thor is and sits behind him, massaging his shoulder. Thor's head rolls back as the tension leaves his shoulders. He seems to calm down a bit and Loki was able to convince Thor that Steve had been thinking of them and their child. There was no way he wasn't

Loki was proven right the next day.

After a lot of talking, waiting, and begging, Natasha went to see Steve in whatever SHIELD hospital he was in. Everyone could tell she didn't really want to go, but did it for Thor.

With the look he gave her, they weren't surprised. Any one of them would have broke under that.

When she finally returned, she handed Thor a stack of letters, all from Steve. Proof that Loki was right. He never stopped thinking about either on of them.

Loki watched his brother from the shadows as he read the letters. Not wanting to intrude but wanting to be there if he was needed. Loki had no idea what those letters contained; but he had a general idea, and judging by Thor's reactions while reading them, he wasn't too far off.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki gave them their space over the next two months. Only visiting now and then. They were fighting a lot more, which didn't surprise him at all. Most of the time they would make up pretty quickly. But the odd time they didn't. It was then that Loki got to spend the most time with Thor. Comforting him and just talking.

One day was really bad, the worst one yet, that caused Steve to leave the tower. Loki cursed his stupidity as he and Natasha tried over and over again to convince Thor that he was coming back. By the time they finally convinced him, both Loki and Natasha were ready to strangle Steve on sight.

Loki left for a while to give Thor some space. When he returned, his brother was engaged to the Captain. Well it was about time. Loki had been entertaining the idea of revealing himself to the Captain just to tell him to marry Thor. The ring must have been the reason he had left the tower.

Idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Revealing himself hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be. He's actually made some what of a friend out of each of them. It was weird sometimes but it worked. Sorta.

The fights he was having with Thor he could do without. Most were minor, but one wasn't. He wasn't that surprised at what Thor said. A little hurt maybe, but not shocked. Not even angry. No. He was angry at himself. For all that he had done. He wished he could take it all back, but he knows he can't.

He spends over an hour baking and angrily muttering to himself in Asgardian. Saying how much of an idiot he was and that if he just stopping going after something that he wanted and looked around at what he had, then maybe Thor wouldn't hate him so much.

When Thor came down from him room, Loki didn't hesitate to hug his brother, not caring that everyone was there. He was relieved when Thor hugged back right away. Loki was just about to say he was sorry when Thor whispered to him. "I know, me too. Love you."

Loki buried his head into his brother's shoulder, never wanting to let go. Just wanting to be brothers forever. And for the first time in what felt like forever to Loki, it didn't look like that would change anytime soon.

* * *

 **I may add more little chapters as I go on with the main story, whenever that is. I also need to update Heart of Thunder but idk how to write smut so I'm not exactly sure what is gonna happen there.**


End file.
